This invention relates to a mat construction for solving problems concerning sound-proofing and insulation requirements and wherever flat surface liquid-circulated heat transfer is needed.
Previously are known floor heating panels, for example from abstracts of following Japanese Patent publications, No:s JP 07217919 A, JP 06300285 A and JP 11050649 A. The floor panels are foldable comprising a plurality of panel elements which can be folded on each other. The elements are equipped with hot water pipes as heating elements. The hot water pipes are flexible and bendable allowing folding of the elements.
The known floor panels are formed of inflexible elements. The hot water pipes are lead from one element to the other and the pipes are flexible between the elements wherein the elements can be folded forming a stack. Due to the inflexible elements and joints between them the above panels cannot be constructed into a continuous and homogenous mat.
The sound-proofing quality of this invention is readily displayed in its effective noise absorbtion. Through the integration of several hard and soft layers in its construction the invention effectively cuts out differing levels and frequencies of noises.
Wherever two or more story buldings are in question a plethora of different aural disturbancies can be heard from one story to the other. Especially the sharp step noises and moving of furniture and other loud sounds often carry annoyingly through the floor and ceiling to the next floor under.
In particular, floors inlayed with floating parquetly have a tendency to relay high step-noise levels, the problem that can be solved using this sound-proofing mat as an underlay. In addition, at the same time this invention can be utilized as a liquid-circulated heat transfer element for the entire floor area.